Modern Earth
by QUEENofMYfandoms
Summary: Lexi and Jess, small tow girls encounter a big problem when a group of strangers appear on their ranch. Miles from any big cities and no police in the area, what are two girls to do. Lets go on an adventure!
1. Chapter One

A/N

Here is the first rewritten chapter, when I reread my story to continue it I noticed that I had left a few inconsistences within the story along with a few major plot holes. To fix this I have kept the plot, but edited some of the major details of the few chapters that had already been published. Each chapter will range from 800-1000 words.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy, without further ado, Chapter One!

* * *

Lexi sat at her desk reading up on the latest theories in counseling, her job as a school counselor required that she stay up to date.. On her wood desk sat articles on time travel and articles on literature. Above the desk sat a picture of 5 women smiling at the camera in a brilliant green forest sitting on a bench, the picture was dated in the corner for 2014, just a year previous. The forest behind them was green then, but now the forest was brown and dead from a recent forest fire. Underneath the picture was a ledge made of the same wood as the desk. On either side sat a candle, the candles were lit and giving off a little bit of light, they smelled like vanilla and gave the room a comforting feel. The walls a golden brown with white accents gave the room a neutral look to it. On the walls hung Fandom posters. Fandoms from Agents of SHIELD to Supernatural, even LOTR and Hobbit were up there. A white bookshelf held books from each of these fandoms with DVDs. The window, next to the bookshelf, had its white curtains drawn back to allow in the light from the sun as it set.

"Hey Lexi! I'm home, what are we doing for dinner?" a female voice from down stairs called as a thump was heard.

"Jess, I don't know. I was hoping you might have some ideas. I just got home 10 minutes ago. That kid, Eric, I told you about came by again," Lexi said sounding slightly annoyed at the thought of Eric.

"Yeah, wasn't he the kid who insisted he needed easier classes?" Jess called from the hallway.

"Mhmm, he came in insisting that I give him an updated plan, to help him learn, and when I told him 'No' he screamed and ran out of my office," Lexi said setting her book down, standing up and heading over toward the window and closing the curtains, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Well, I went down to the library after I closed up and there was nothing from our new list there. They said the books would be in this morning!"

"Calm down-" there was a crash outside and Jess stepped out of the bathroom with her hair coming down as bobby pins were pulled from it.

"Jess, what was that?" Lexi asked nervously as she started toward the stairs.

"I don't know, maybe the neighbor, Joe, dropped something?"

"Lexi, he is on vacation, there isn't supposed to be anyone else around."

Both women headed down stairs toward the sound. They moved down the tan hallway, they hurried down the stairs that were cluttered with shoes, books, and boxes. Lexi grabbing the shotgun that leaned against the wall for times like these, as Jess grabbed a baseball bat from the closet. Lexi cocked the gun and Jess opened the door. They stepped out on to the porch and saw a group of bodies on the ground all dressed in odd clothes. They looked like a group cosplaying characters from LOTR.

"All right funs up all y'all better leave before I start shooting you for trespassing!" Lexi shouted startling them and causing them to jump up and draw swords and bows?

The Legolas cosplay let an arrow lose and it hit right next to her and Lexi glanced at it before firing barely taking the time to aim in her anger.

The bullet shot straight through the bow breaking the bow in half and startling the cosplayer. "You wanna try that again? The next one goes through your head," Lexi snarkily stated glaring at them.

Jess had ducked inside to get the dogs, Moon and Shadow. Moon, a male black huskie, and Shadow, a female white huskie. They silently followed Jess to the door, they ran out next to Lexi and growled and barked at the strangers near their people. Jess glared at the strangers and walked over next to Lexi and pulled the arrow out of the wall,

"Really, you had to hit the wall! We just got the siding redone, Jess there is a hole in the wall! I'm gonna call the police," Jess produced her cell phone from her pocket and started to dial 911.

"Wait a minute, I don't want the police here just yet. They," Lexi said gesturing with her gun at the group are going to explain what they are doing here, then you're going to call the police. Then, we are going to call the insurance company to see if our insurance covers this."

"So," Jess said facing the group,"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The group watched the women warily. None of them seemed to understand a word of what the woman were saying or didn't want to risk angering them more. Both groups watched each other and then out of nowhere there was a rumbling and the ground shook and the girls grabbed the edge of the soft green house with white trim, don't worry the fences aren't white too, the earthquake caused a flower pot to fall off the edge of the white front porch that held a swinging porch bench, a small white table that held a small notebook and a pen clipped to it. A few members of the fellowship had fallen over and were being helped up as the earth quake ended.

"What was that? I would say that it's an earthquake but we don't get earthquakes here," Lexi said gun still aimed at them.

"Lex, for once can you not threaten people with a gun, we are trying to figure this out!" Jess stated, voice rising warningly, "Hey, blondie and friends, put your medieval weapons down! You are not going to do much damage to us with those cosplay toys."

Lexi lowered her gun but didn't put it away, the others seeing what was expected of them by these strange females, lowered their weapons.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N

This came out at 947 word. The next chapter is in progress right now, it should be out by May 2nd.

* * *

"So, who are you and what are you doing here?" Lexi asked trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Lexi, I'm starting to wonder if they can even speak or understand English," Jess said quietly to Lexi. Then speaking to the strangers, "Can you understand me? Do you speak English?"

The group continued to look at her confused, "Jess, I believe you're right. Maybe we should take them inside and figure out how this is going to work. I'm really glad I didn't call 911."

"See now you understand why reacting right away could of had really bad backlash problems. Well, now that that's been cleared up, what do we do know?" Jess asked looking at Lexi. Jess was concerned they had no way of communicating with these people. The sooner they figured out how to communicate the better.

"No idea, we could try charades? No wait that's stupid. We could try ignoring them? I really like that idea."

"No, we can't just ignore them, they already shot the house," Jess said gesturing toward the hole,

"We should figure out a way to actually talk to them."

"That's boring, plus we have no idea who or what they are. What if they're aliens? Or government spies reporting our every move?"

"Then they would probably be able to understand English."

"Okay, so maybe they aren't government spies. Aliens are still a possibility, we have no idea what languages aliens could be capable of speaking."

"Really? I highly doubt that they are aliens. Aliens don't look remotely human according to the movies."

"Remember Doctor Who? They Time Lords look like normal human beings."

"That's fiction Jess, fiction."

"Exactly, that means you can't judge without solid facts on species."

The group had been watching the women argue back and forth, they had no idea what they were discussing. They only knew by the gestures that they were what the women were discussing; them. The dark haired woman was gesturing angrily at the other and seemed to be angry at them. Why she was is a complete mystery to the as they hadn't attacked them or interrupted them.

"Lexi, calm down-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down, I am perfectly calm!" Lexi hissed angrily stalking towards Jess. Jess backed away,

"Lexi, I mean it calm down, you're going to scare our guests!"

"GUESTS!?"

"They have no place to go, they clearly don't speak English and have nowhere to go, therefore we are going to be good people."

"Jess, how are we supposed to help people we can't communicate with? We have no idea what language they're speaking let alone how to speak it! We won't be able to get them help if they can't speak English."

"We can do this, come on! We helped Max when he lost his memory. Yeah, so? He could understand us though, that was the major difference from what's going on with them. How can we help someone when we don't know what's wrong."

"We can figure it out. Come on, this might be a good thing. You are reasonably good with strange people. If you can handle your job as a psychic playing at palm reader-"

"Okay, I only pretend to be a palm reader to attract more people and tourists! Don't go around insulting my job, my skill," Lexi said angrily growing agitated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Here, we help them for the weekend, if there is no change we bring them into town. If they are in town their not our problem. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Yeah, one weekend."

Both women turned toward the group, neither saying anything. The group looked at the girls suspiciously, neither group made any move toward the other. The fragile peace didn't last long as one of the 'elves' stepped forward causing Lexi to tense up, the elf stepped back hands going up. Lexi turned around heading toward the door into the house, Jess motioned for the group to follow before heading after Lexi. Neither said anything. Jess glanced back to see that the group hadn't followed them.

"Come on!" Jess said again motioning for them to follow as Lexi walked into the house. The group cautiously started towards the door, Jess smiled seeing as her plan was working. Once everyone was in the house Lexi appeared in the hallway, she shut the door and flipped the deadbolt into place before taking a seat in the living room. The walls a deep chocolate brown with white accents, within the room against the back wall sat a beige loveseat, in front of which was a white coffe table and a fireplace with a white mantel. Along the right wall was a beige couch big enough to seat 5 comfortably, and finally in front of the left wall sat a grouping of chairs surrounding the back of a white table.

Lexi took a seat on the loveseat as Jess plopped down next to her, Lexi gestured to the chairs and couch. The group sat down wondering what had changed with the women. Along the coffee table and mantel sat pictures of the women with various other people, one held the dark haired women with a man both smiling, a far cry from the women they just met.

"Hi, can you understand me?" Jess asked smiling, her hand tapping against the armrest of the loveseat.

The men responded with confused looks directed at the women and their surroundings. Jess sighed, "Well, I guess this will be harder than I originally thought. Lexi, any ideas? I'm fresh out," Jess said glancing at the men who were sitting tensely on the couch and chairs.


End file.
